Solo a tu Lado
by flamejinx65
Summary: Lyra es una chica normal que por el trabajo de su padre se vio obligada a cambiarse de instituto dejando a sus amigos. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que en este nuevo instituto surgiran recuerdos de su infancia con un chico que fue especial para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenos días a todos aquí les traigo mi primer fanfict, espero que les guste y disfruten leerlo.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes a ecepción de algunos son propiedad de ChinoMiko.**

* * *

Lyra es una chica común y corriente que debido al trabajo de su padre se fue a Francia. Lo que Lyra no sabe que en este lugar encontrara recuerdos olvidados sobre una persona muy especial para ella y nacerá un nuevo amor que espera cambiar su vida.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una historia**

RING RING, suena la canción que tenia de alarma en el celu (Game Time-Zomboy).

-Ya me levantee!- dije- Hoy empieza mi primer día en el Instituto Sweet Amoris y tengo miedo -_-

Antes de empezar les contare un poco sobre mi.

Me llamo Lyra y soy de Londres. Tengo cabello negro liso, ojos marrones oscuros, uso anteojos (pero prefiero los lentes de contacto) y soy de baja estatura para tener 16 años. En pocas palabras no tengo nada en especial, además de ser tímida.

Nunca se me dio bien hablar con las personas, pero al menos tengo amigos que siempre están conmigo y me apoyan, o los tenía, antes de mudarme.

Nos mudamos a Francia debido al trabajo de mi papá, y además el Instituto Sweet Amoris era el único instituto que me daba las bases para ser escritora.

Me encanta escribir, cuando tengo problemas me desahogo escribiendo. Me encanta el anime y los videojuegos, además de la música jajajaj.

Bueno luego de esta leve presentación les propongo seguir con mi historia .

Me levante, me bañe y me puse mi ropa favorita para empezar con el pie derecho (una básica verde, un short negro, una chaqueta negra y mis botas favoritas)

Baje, me despedí de mi mamá y mi papá y me fui al instituto.

Luego de unos 10 minutos caminando, llegue al insti. La primera impresión que me dio fue que era enorme.

-Dios que grande, espero no perderme jajajajaj**-**me dije

Cuando entre me dirigí a la sala de delegados para preguntar en que aula me tocaba. Al entrar me encontré con un chico rubio de ojos miel que parecía ser el delegado, "que lindo " pensé.

-H-hola, estoy buscando al delegado-

-Hola, me llamo Nathaniel, es un gusto conocerte, tu debes ser Lyra verdad?-

-Si, soy yo, es un placer, me dirías cual aula me toca?-

-Hare algo mejor, te daré tu horario para que sepas todas las clases a las que asistirás-

-Muchas gracias, me tengo que ir-

-Adiós y bienvenida al Sweet Amoris-

Le dedique una tímida sonrisa de despedida y me fui.

Entre al salón y me senté en uno de los asientos del fondo para no ser notada. Al empezar a entrar gente fui notando quienes serian mis nuevos compañeros y futuros amigo (espero jajajaja). Al cabo de un rato llego el profesor.

-Muy buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante por favor preséntese-

-S-si, h-hola a todos me llamo Lyra y vengo de Londres, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- Trate de no sonar nerviosa pero al sentarme me sonroje levemente.

Luego de pasar la mitad de la clase, llego un chico de aspecto militar con un hermoso cabello color marrón claro y ojos verdes. Al verlo me sonroje por lo lindo que era.

-Disculpe profe por llegar tarde- dijo el chico

-Señor Kentin se da cuenta usted de la hora que es?! , vaya a sentarse inmediatamente-

El chico se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba al lado mío y me dijo:

-Hola tu debes ser nueva, soy Kentin-

-Soy L-Lyra- será posible que me haya sonrojado?

Me dedico una última sonrisa antes de prestar intención a la clase.

Al terminar la clase una chica muy bien vestida con un hermoso cabello plateado se me acerco junto con dos gemelos. Uno era de cabello negro ojos celestes y el otro de cabello azul ojos violetas, y pensé (acaso todos los chicos de este instituto son extremadamente guapos XD)

-Hola me llamo Rosalya y estos dos son Armin (apuntando al de cabello negro) y Alexy (el de cabello azul)-

-Hola es un placer, yo soy Lyra- dije con una sonrisa :D

-Quieres que te enseñemos el instituto?-

-Claro, me encantaría, por poco pensé que tendría que descubrirlo sola jajja-

Salimos de aula y comenzaron a mostrarme una gran cantidad de lugares hasta que llegamos al patio de jardinería (que era el que mas me gustaba).

-Bueno aquí termina el recorrido, luego te vemos que tenemos clases, adiós-dijo Rosalya.

-Adiós chicos y gracias- me despedí agitando la mano.

Luego de que se fueran me encontré con Kentin que estaba debajo de un árbol y me dije:-Vamos Lyrita, tu puedes- Me acerque al chico con paso seguro (jajajaja XD) y le dije:

-Hola Kentin, de como es? -

-Hola Lyra, estoy bien, ven- me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado y yo estaba como OH MY GOD, vamos bien ajjajaj. Luego de reaccionar me senté a su lado.

-Que hacías?-

-Nada, solo pensaba en el juego de mañana-

-Haces basquet?-

-Si, queres venir? -

-Claro, me encantaría- estaba muy feliz en mis adentros .

En eso llego una chica rubia acompañada por una asiática y una chica con un piercing.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la chica nueva, te crees gran cosa por venir de Londres que ya te robas a los chicos?- me dijo con una risita

-De que hablas rubia oxigenada yo solo trato de hacer amigos- odiaba cuando la gente juzgaba antes de conocer y por eso me defendí como siempre lo hago.

-Como fue que me dijiste?!-en ese momento me agarro de los pelos e intento darme una bofetada, pero llego Kentin y me defendió.

-Amber ya basta, déjala tranquila-

-Tu cállate soldadito y esto no termina aquí nueva, me vengare- En ese momento me dieron ganas de agarrar una Deaht Note y escribir como causa de muerte "explosión por lo oxigenada y puta que es" -_-

Al defenderme Kentin me dio una extraña sensación como si esto ya hubiera pasado antes, será que lo conozco de algún lado, nose. ¿Podré confiar en el chico cuyos ojos me quitaron el aliento?.

**Fin del primer capitulo**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer lo que seria mi primer fanfic, espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar y recuerden que los reviews me ayudan a seguir escriviendo y saber que me apoyan.**

**Los espero en el siguiente capitulooo Adioossss :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo a todos la continuación de Solo a Tu Lado, espero que la disfruten.**

**Recuerden que los personajes aqui presentes a ecepción de algunos son propiedad de ChinoMiko.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos Olvidados**

De donde lo conozco a Kentin? debe ser solo imaginación mía, pero siento algo familiar en el.

Luego de ver como Kentin me defendía, trate de pararme (porque Kentin sin querer al tratar de parar la bofetada de Amber me empujo) pero….

-Estas bien?- dijo Kentin extendiéndome la mano.

"**Lyra estas bien?, te hicieron algo?",** la voz de un niño resonaba en mi cabeza.

-Lyra?- me miraba confundido

-Si, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme- que fue esa voz?

-Cuando quieras, quieres que te acompañe a tu próxima clase?-

-Me encantaría- dije feliz pero confundida al mismo tiempo.

Caminamos por los pasillos hablando de cosas hasta que llegamos al aula de ciencias, que era la que me tocaba.

-Gracias por acompañarme y por lo de Amber-

-Jajajaj, no hace falta que lo repitas, te veo en el juego mañana?- dijo algo apenado y sonrojado (y pensaba que no lo iba a notar XD).

-Por supuesto- dije poniéndome roja en consecuencia

-Que bien- antes de irse me deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla provocando que ya pareciera un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

"**Lyra te veo mañana"** otra vez esa voz, que me esta pasando?.

La clase termino con normalidad, y lo bueno fue que pude hacer nuevos amigos; entre ellos estaban Lysandro (un chico de aspecto victoriano, con ojos de diferente color y un hermoso cabello blanco; parecía un príncipe :3) y Castiel (un chico de apariencia ruda y conservadora, con ojos marrones y cabello rojo, parecía rudo en el exterior; pero Lysandro me dijo que a veces tiene sus momentos de ternura :3)

Al salir de clase me encontré con Rosalya que parecía muy fundida en sus pensamientos

-Hola Rosa, pasa algo?-

-No, nada Lyra, solo estoy pensando en que cocinarle a mi novio-

-Tenés novio?- la verdad que no me sorprendida

-Si, se llama Leigh y es dueño de una boutique de ropa-

-Guau, es sorprendente-

-Si verdad?, cambiando de tema- me dijo con una sonrisa curiosa- que hay de ti y Kentin?-

-Emm- me puse nerviosa- solo somos amigos-

-Segura?-

-…..Si- dije tratando de no mirarla a los ojos ya que empezaba a sentir algo por Kentin; y mas, con esa voz que siempre aparecía cuando le hablaba.

-Vale, te dejare en paz por esta vez, pero pronto no te escaparas de mi súper cuestionario- dijo antes de irse con paso triunfante.

Al fin las clases habían terminado y me propuse a irme a casa cuando en medio camino me di cuanta de que me olvide mi celular en el Instituto.

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, y al fin cuando llegue me encontré a Kentin y Alexy hablando.

-K-Kentin, tu me gustas- No podía creer lo que veía, Alexy era gay? Eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero lo mas importante era que hacia yo escuchando? XD.

-Lo siento Alexy pero me gusta alguien mas- dijo apenado y sonrojado

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando- pero no me rendiré -

-Vale-

Se despidieron con un apretón de mano antes de emprender cada uno su camino. Lo malo es que Kentin se dirigía hacia mi (Dios que haré- me dije). En ese instante trate de hacerme para atrás pero me tropecé con algo y estaba a punto de caerme cuando

-Lyraaa!-

Al escuchar el grito de Kentin toso se volvió borroso y empecé a recordar cosas

_**Flashbacks**_

Chico:- Lyraa! estas bien, te hicieron algo?

-Tranquilo, no me pasó nada -

-Te dije que no te metieras con los mayores, a ellos no les importara si eres pequeña y encima una niña-

-No podía dejarlos, estaban maltratando a un pobre conejito-

-Vale, te entiendo, pero la próxima vez ten mas cuidado- me dijo mientras me extendía la mano- Ven que te ayudo-

-Gracias Ken-

_**Fin del flashbacks**_

Quien era ese chico ken y de donde lo conocía, estoy muy confundida.

Empeze a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con Kentin al lado mío abrazándome.

-Al fin despertaste, te encuentras bien?- me dijo preocupado

-Si estoy bien, gracias Kentin- al decir eso me produjo una extraña sensación

-Ven que te acompaño a casa-

-Gracias-

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Kentin no paraba de agarrarme de la mano y hablarme. La verdadera que estaba muy feliz, aunque me hubiera gustado recordad quien era el tal Ken y porque se me hacia familiar a Kentin.

-Aquí es- dije- gracias por acompañarme-

-De nada, te veo mañana- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Al entrar en mi casa no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado en un solo día en ese Instituto, sin duda este año seria interesante.

-Y a propósito, al final no busque mi celu XD-

**Fin del capitulo 2**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi segundo capitulo . La verdad es que me esta encantando escribir esta historia para ustedes y espero que sientan lo mismo. Recuerden que los reviews me ayudan a seguir con esta historia que ya se esta poniendo interesante. Los veo pronto Adiioooss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa a todos, aquí les traigo el Capitulo 3 De Solo a tu Lado, espero que los disfruten. Recuerden que los personajes aquí presentes, a excepción de algunos, Son propiedad de ChinoMiko.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una Oración**

Al día siguiente (luego de no haber dormido por una mosquito que no me dejo en toda la noche), me desperté, pero tarde, debido a que no tenia mi celular que me funcionaba como alarma.

-Pero que!, ya es tardee-

Me bañe, me cambie y desayune en tiempo record, y además me arregle un poco ya que tenia el partido de Kentin :3

Me tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar al Instituto, pero debido a que ya era tarde y ya había perdido la primera clase, decidí darme una vuelta para pasar el tiempo.

Decidí quedarme en la biblioteca para leer un poco e inspirarme en mis escrituras. Mientras estaba leyendo un libro llamado "El Jardín Oculto", vi la imagen de un hermoso jardín a la orilla de un lago, con muchas flores y animales, la verdad es que era hermoso pero lo más raro es que al ver esto me recordó a un lugar que visite cuando era pequeña .

"Ven Lyra que te quiero mostrar un lugar especial que se que te encantara", ahí estaba la voz de ese chico Ken. Cada vez la escuchaba mas claro y eso me alegraba, pero me gustaría poder recordar de donde lo conozco y como es su apariencia.

Luego de unos 40 minutos sonó el timbre del recreo y yo me prepare para ir a mi siguiente clase que, para mi suerte, era literatura :3.

En el camino al aula me encontré con Alexy, Armin y Lysandro.

-Lyraaaaa!- me dijo Alexy mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo- donde estabas ? , pensé que no vendrías- me dijo con una carita triste.

-Lo siento Alexy, es que me olvide mi celular ayer y yo lo utilizo como despertador- dije algo apenada por perder algo en mi primer día -_-

-No será este?- me dijo Armin mientras balanceaba mi celular en frente de mi cara.

-Siii, es ese, muchas gracias Armin :D-

-Jjaajaja no te preocupes, pero como salvador de tu celular me debes una salida para jugar- dijo con voz triunfante y con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale, lo mismo tenia planeado ir mañana a comprarme un juego nuevo, querés venir?-

-Siiiii- y de la nada salta Alexy y se cuelga del hombro de su hermano.

-Puedo ir yo también?, me quiero comprar ropa nueva-

-Claroo, mientras más seamos mas divertido será-

Al tiempo que decía esto Armin fulmino a su gemelo con una mirada de enojo y este le respondió con una sonrisa burlona XD.

-Lyra, es verdad que quieres ser escritora?- me dijo Lysandro mientras escribía en su libreta.

-Si- dije muy feliz- me encanta escribir es mi pasión-

-Algún día me encantaría ver uno de tus escritos- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría mostrártelos-

Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a mi clase. Estaba muy feliz, aunque algo nerviosa porque no había visto a Kentin en todo el día .

La clase trascurrió con normalidad y al terminar, ya era la hora del partido. Así que me aliste y me fui con la esperanza de encontrar a Kentin.

Al entrar en la cancha había un tumulto de gente (que ya me esperaba). Me busque un lugar lo mas cerca de la ancha posible, y para mi suerte Rosa me estaba guardando un lugar.

-Gracias por guárdame lugar-

-No hay problema, lo importante es que quiero que veas a kentin jugar- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- Lista?-

-Si, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada- dije casi a gritos debido a que la gente ya comenzaba a gritar los nombres de los jugadores para que salgan

El partido comenzó y los jugadores empezaron a entrar uno por uno: primero salio Castiel, luego Nathaniel precedido por un par de chicos; y al final llego Kentin como el capitán.

Al verlo jugar me sorprendió lo bien que lo hacia y como se empeñaba al hacerlo. Me llene de felicidad y de gocé al ver como se divertía, la verdad es que me encantaba ver lo feliz que se ponía (será que Kentin me gusta?- pensé). En un momento determinado pude notar que Kentin me miro y me dedico una gran sonrisa, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara y que Rosa se de cuenta.

-Creo que la siguiente canasta te la va a dedicar a ti-

Al mismo tiempo que lo dijo Kentin metió el punto final par ganar, luego de su triunfo me morí una vez mas y se fue a las duchas con el resto de los jugadores.

Al terminar el partido decidí quedarme junto con Rosa para felicitar a los chicos. Luego de unos 15 minutos nos encontramos con ellos.

-Chicoooss Felicidades, estuvieron increíbles-

-Gracias- dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisita

-Gracias tabla- dijo Castiel en un tono burlón al cual Kentin lo miro enojado.

-Gracias Lyra- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Castiel, Nath, me acompañan? Lysandro quería hablar con ustedes- dijo Rosa mientras me dirigía una guiño de su parte. Jjajaj la verdad conocía muy bien las intenciones de Rosa .

Nos dejaron solos ami y a Kentin lo cual se torno rápidamente en un atmosfera algo incomoda.

-Te encuentras mejor de ayer?- me dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Si, me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti- le dije algo sonrojada y pude ver que el también.

-Me alegra que estés bien, pero Lyra por favor no me asustes así- me dijo tomándome de la mano.

-V-vale- dije ya convirtiéndome en un tomate humano XD.

-Te ves linda sonrojada- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Acaso quería que me muera de calor? XD.

-G-gracias- dije ya muriéndome.

Al terminar el partido ya era hora de volver a casa. Así que me despedí de los chicos y me estaba por ir hasta que Rosa me hablo.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-Vale, así también te puedo conocer mejor :D-

En el camino a casa charlamos de un montón de cosas y me entere de que Lysandro era hermano de Leigh (quien lo diría).

Al llegar a mi casa invite a Rosa al pasar un rato, la cual se sentó directamente en el sofá.

-Bueno Lyra, ahora si cuéntame que hay entre tú y Kentin, y no te atrevas a decir nada que no te creeré-

-Emm bueno- le conté todo lo que me había pasado, lo de Ken y lo de las sensaciones raras.

-Guauuu, que interesante, tengo una idea. Que te parece si mañana me quedo a dormir para que hablemos tranquilas y lo analicemos mejor-

-Pero mañana tengo que salir con Armin y Alexy al centro comercial-

-Mejor, así te puedo comprar ropa linda para Kentin, te veo mañana- dijo antes de salir.

-Bueno, parece que mañana tendré ropa nueva también- me dije irónica.

Tenia curiosidad sobre quien era el tal Ken, así que decidí investigar en el álbum de fotos a ver si me encontraba una imagen que se me hiciera familiar a el.

Pero lo único que encontré fueron recuerdos dolorosos del chico que era mi mejor amigo en Londres y del cual estaba muy enamorada. Detrás de su foto se encontraba un poema que hice mientras el solo me miraba como una amiga.

"_Porque no me miras._

_Porque no me hablas._

_Porque no notas mi existencia._

_Porque tengo que sentir estos sentimientos hacia ti si tu no me haces caso._

_Solo necesito una cosa, y eso es tu cariño._

_Solo quiero sentirte a mi lado y saber que sabes que existo._

_Será posible caer en un amor tan profundo?._

_Si tan solo supieras lo que me haces sentir al mirarte._

_Esa sonrisa que me alegra los día, y al mismo tiempo, saber que no es para mi._

_Espero el día en que nuestras miradas se crucen y sepa que me viste._

_Que me notaste._

_Y poder sentir un hola y un adiós de tu parte._

_Solo un toque._

_Solo un cruce."_

Me sentí muy mal al terminar de leerlo y recordar todos los momentos que pase con el y recordar lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Me sentía mal por haber perdido mis amigos en Londres, pero luego me puse a pensar en Kentin y en los increíbles amigos que ahora tenia. Aunque estaba triste, me sentí feliz por las personas que ahora conocía :D y saber que me esperan muchas nuevas aventuras con ellos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que les halla gustado mi intento de poema o de conjunto de oraciones con sentido jajaj. Me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo para ustedes y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a avanzar en la historia y saber que me apoyan en esto. Los veo en el siguiente capitulo Adiooosss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de Solo a tu Lado. Espero que lo disfruten ;).**

**Recuerden que los personajes aqui presentes a ecepcion de algunos son propiedad de ChinoMiko**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentros Inesperados**

Luego de una gran reflexión de los recuerdos que tenia de mis antiguos, o mejor dicho, de mi antiguo compañero de clase, decidí irme a dormir ya que mañana saldría con Armin, Alexy y Rosalya (que va de colada) al centro comercial.

-Mejor me voy a dormir así me despejo de lo de hoy -

Tras pasar una noche de sueños raros XD mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción que tenia de despertador.

-Maldito celular ya me levante -_- -dije algo cansada ya que me acosté tarde- bueno creo que es hora de que baje a desayunar-

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con una nota de mis padres.

"_Querida hija, nos tuvimos que ir de viaje de trabajo debido a un caso de extrema importancia, lamentamos tener que dejarte sin despedirnos pero volveremos pronto __.Volveremos dentro de unos 2 semanas .Cuídate mucho y no causes líos"_

-2 semanas!, parece que estaré sola mucho tiempo - dije algo decaída- bueno al menos tengo amigos que me harán compañía -

Luego de desayunar decidí bañarme, vestirme y prepararme para la tarde. Mas tarde, después de una batalla en mi cerebro sobre que me pondría, decidí ponerme un short negro, con una musculosa azul, una chaqueta negra y mis zapatillas favoritas para que me dieran suerte.

Tras pasar las horas, por fin llego el momento de que me dirigiese al centro para encontrarme con los chicos; así que decidí salir de mi casa y dirigirme a la parada del autobús. En el camino fui pensando en los atuendos que Rosa haría que me probara para Kentin.

-Será que ya me esta gustando Kentin como para preocuparme de lo que me tengo que poner?, supongo que si - dije emocionada por la idea de poder estar cerca de Kentin

Tras unos 10 minutos el autobús llego, me subí y me acomode en un asiento que quedaba libre al final.

Mas tarde, luego de una hora y de que casi me quedara dormida en el autobús XD, llegue al centro comercial que era enorme.

-Acaso todo es grande aquí? Ajajaj-

Al entrar a los que primero que ví fueron a los gemelos.

-Lyraaaa!- me dijo Alexy acercándose para darme un fuerte abraso- que bueno que viniste-

-No me lo perdería por nada-

-Hola Lyra- me dijo Armin gritándome a medida que se acercaba a nosotros- bueno ahora que estas aquí podemos irnos a dar una vuelta-

-Emmm sobre eso..- Armin me miraba con cara de curioso- invite a Rosa a que viniera con nosotros, les molesta?-

-Claro que no- dijo Alexy- tu misma los dijiste, mientras más seamos mejor.

Armin, al contrario de su hermano, parecía molesto y algo frustrado.

-Estas molesto Armin?- le dije ya algo preocupada

-No, esta bien, solo que prométeme que Rosa no hará que me pruebe ropa rara-

-Oka ^ ^ -

Tras esperar unos 30 minutos llego una Rosa agitada.

-Lo siento chicos, es que el autobús de mi casa tardo mas de lo que esperaba- dijo recuperando el aliento- bueno, empecemos con la diversión!-

-SIIIII!- dijimos todos al unísono.

Así juntos empezamos nuestra aventura en el centro comercial (jajajaj me siento como en Pokemon XD).

Tras pasar una gran cantidad de tiendas, nuestra primera parada era la tienda de videojuegos.

-Al fin llegamos, ven Lyra vamos a comprarnos unos juegos- me dijo Armin tomándome de la mano, a lo que pude notar que estaba algo sonrojado.

Antes de poder darme cuenta ya me encontraba adentro del local.

-Bueno Lyra, que juego quieres?- me dijo Armin curioso

-Emmmm, supongo que mirare un rato a ver que me encuentro-

-Oka-

Tras una hora de duras búsquedas al fin encontré el juego que quería.

-Yayyyy, lo encontré ^ ^- este juego era uno de los muchos que no se encontraban en Londres así que me sentí muy afortunada de tenerlo.

-Muy buena elección Lyra- me dijo Armin muy feliz de mi elección (parece que me estaba poniendo a prueba o me parece a mi)- yo me llevare este-

Tras hacer la cola para comprar los juegos, nos fuimos a la salida para reencontrarnos con Rosa y Alexy, que parece que no les gusto que nos tardáramos tanto (uppss, se nos paso el tiempo jaja).

-Porque se tardaron tanto!- nos dijeron al unísono.

-Perdón, no lo resistimos- le dijimos en repuesta al mismo tiempo.

Tras avernos disculpado, era hora de mi gran desafío; la Ropa.

-Muy bien Lyra, es hora de escoger el conjunto perfecto para Kentin- me dijo Rosa muy emocionada :D.

-Para Kentin?!- dijo Armin dando un salto

-Pues claro que es para Kentin, es obvio que a Kentin le gusta Lyra- al decir eso, me sonroje- pues que no se hable mas, empecemos- deséenme suerte.

Tras media hora de conjuntos y accesorios, por fin encontré el adecuado y parece que Rosa concordaba conmigo.

-Ese es perfecto. Que les parece chicos?-

-Es muy lindo- dijo Alexy emocionado

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo Armin, lo cual produjo que me sonrojara y el también.

-Bueno, esta decidido, llevemos este-

Tras comprar el conjunto decidimos que era hora de que comamos algo y repongamos energía.

-Que les parece si vamos al café que queda aquí cerca?- dijo Alexy

-Concuerdo- dijo Rosa

-Apoyo la noción- dijo Armin

-Claro- dije yo como siempre al final XD.

Nos dirigimos hacia el café para poder comer, y luego de un rato llegamos. Decidimos sentarnos, pedir nuestro pedido y empezar a comer.

Tras una deliciosa comida y de muchos chistes, decidimos que era hora de volver cada uno a sus casas, pero antes queríamos dar una última vuelta por el centro comercial. En el camino me encontré con alguien que no me esperaba.

-Pero que hace el aquí?!- me dije algo emocionada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-Pero de quien hablas Lyra?- me dijo Rosa confundida

-De el- dije señalando a Haru.

Haru era el chico de la foto de ayer, del cual estaba muy enamorada cuando estaba en Londres. Era mi mejor amigo, pero por temor a perderlo nunca le dije lo que sentía. Haru era un chico muy atlético y amable, todos lo respetaban y admiraban. Tenia el cabello color negro oscuridad y unos ojos verdes que te quitaban el aliento de solo verlos, era un chico muy deseado por todas las chicas de mi antiguo instituto, pero ninguna logro salir con el. Casi parecía que solo estaba esperando a la persona indicada.

-Lyra?!, al fin te encuentro- dijo corriendo hacia mi para luego rodearme con sus brazos- te extrañe mucho- dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Y-yo también Haru-

-Quien es el?- me dijeron mis 3 compañeros.

-Chicos el es Haru, un amigo de Londres. Y Haru ellos son Armin. Alexy y Rosalya-

-Es un gusto- les dijo a mis amigos- les importaría si me la llevo un minuto?-

-Adelante- dijeron desconfiados

Tras llevarme a un lugar apartado de los chicos empezamos a hablar.

-Que quieres?-

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-Que es?- ya me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

-Ess…-

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi cuarto capitulo de mi fanfic :D. Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora y espero que podamos seguir con esta historia como hasta ahora. Me esta gustando mucho escribirla para ustedes y espero que también les guste, la verdad es que creo que ya se esta poniendo interesante la cosa XD. De nuevo gracias a todos y recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir. Dejen reviews porfiisss ****. Los veo en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo 5. Espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Los personajes aqui presentes a ecepcion de algunos son propiedad de ChinoMiko.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Proposición**

Me encontraba en un lugar apartado de los chicos con Haru, por alguna razón el me estaba buscando para algo y tenia curiosidad por saber que era.

-Que quieres Haru-

-Vengo a pedirte que vuelvas Londres conmigo- What?! A Londres de nuevo (la verdad no me parecía una mala idea ya que ahí estaban mis amigos, pero no quería dejar a los chicos aquí y menos a Kentin, volver no estaba en mis planes)

-No voy a volver Haru-

-Pero porque?- dijo agarrándome de mi mano, lo que me hizo sonrojar

-Porque aquí ya me hice nuevos amigos y no los pienso dejar- dije tratando de no mirarlo para que no notara que estaba sonrojada

-Pero acaso no quieres volver a estar conmigo Lyra?, se que es tarde pero te quería decir que siempre me gustaste, y verte ir de Londres me destruyo, entonces decidí venir aquí y recuperarte- escuchar decir eso del chico que me gustaba era increíble pero no me iba a dejar

-Ahora me lo vienes a decir Haru, después de todo lo que sufrí por ti, después de ver como andabas con tu novia enfrente de mis narices, tu sabias lo que yo sentía por ti y aun así me ignoraste, no pienso volver a Londres y menos contigo- diciendo eso me fui lo mas rápido que pude para que no me viera llorar, sacar eso de mi pecho fue increíble, pero a la persona a la que se lo dije me destruyo el corazón.

Luego de correr me encontré con Rosa y los chicos.

-Lyra que te paso?!- me dijeron los tres al ver que estaba llorando

-Ese estúpido te hizo algo?!, va a ver como le voy a dar su merecido- dijo un Armin furioso que echaba fuego por la boca

-No Armin el no me hizo nada, no te preocupes- dije secándome las lagrimas- ahora solo quiero irme a casa de acuerdo?, los veré mañana-

-Pero Lyra no era que hoy me iba a quedar a dormir?- me dijo Rosa un poco triste

-Lo siento Rosa pero no estoy con los mejores ánimos, querés venir mañana?-

-Vale Lyra te veo mañana-

-Gracias Rosa, adiós chicos-

-Chau Lyra- me dijeron todos agitándome la mano

Ya en mi casa me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto para poder pensar en lo de hoy

-Como se atreve ese estúpido a decirme todo lo que me dijo recién hoy- dije rompiendo en llantos.

No podía creer que Haru se me hubiese declarado y yo lo arruinara, me partía el corazón las cosas que le dije y la forma en que actúe después de que el viajo desde Londres hasta aquí para que volviera con el. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, había sacado de mi corazón todo ese dolor que sentía cuando lo veía con su novia y no podía remediar lo que hice, ahora tenia a Kentin y el nunca me había dejado en el poco tiempo que lo conocí.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- era Kentin quien estaba al teléfono

-Holo Lyra, Rosa me contó que estabas llorando, estas bien?- sonaba preocupado, creo que realmente le importo :3

-Si Kentin estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar- dije con una gran sonrisa al darme cuenta de que yo le importaba

-No hay porque, si te sientes mal y necesitas a alguien no dudes en llamarme, te veo mañana Lyra-

-Chau Kentin- le corte

Tras una noche de mal sueño, me desperté y me propuse a cambiarme para ir al Instituto con una sonrisa en el rostro para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi tristeza. Nunca me había gustado que la gente me viera llorar, y si lo hacia era porque ya no aguantaba mas como fue el caso de ayer.

Me cambie con la ropa mas bonita que tenia (la verdad me veía muy linda XD), baje, desayune y me fui directo al Instituto. Ya habiendo llegado al Instituto me fui al aula que me tocaba y me senté.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron Alexy, Armin y Kentin

-Lyraaaaa! Te encuentras mejor?- dijo Alexy abrazándome hasta casi hacerme morir por falta de aire XD

-Alexy no respiro- me soltó- ufff ajajja si me encuentro mejor, gracias Alexy :D-

-Podría haberle pegado al tipo- dijo Armin mostrando su puño

-La verdad no era necesario Armin, pero gracias- aunque hubiera sido divertido verte golpearlo XD.

-De que me perdí?- dijo Kentin poniendo sus cosas en el asiento que estaba al lado mío, lo cual molesto a Armin

-Solo que parece que un chico hizo llorar a Lyra-

-QUE?!- dijo Kentin casi tirando las cosas

-T-tranquilos chicos, el no me hizo nada, no se preocupen-

-Si vuelvo a ver que lloras por el mismo chico le rompo la cara- dijo Kentin furioso

-Y yo te ayudare- dijo Armin

-Y yo grabare el momento- dijo Alexy sacando su celular

Empezó la clase y todos nos empeñamos a prestarle atención el profesor cuando..

-Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno por favor preséntese-

-Si- por favor no, que no sea el- Hola a todos, me llamo Haru y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo dedicando una sonrisa general, para luego quedarme mirando

Tenia que ser el, tenia que ser Haru. Al toque de timbre me dispuse a salir del salón pero una mano me agarro del brazo y no dejaba que me fuera.

-Lyra podemos hablar?- era Haru el que me agarraba del brazo, mientras me miraba con una cara triste.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Claro que si, crees que no me dolió lo que me dijiste ayer?!-

-Claro que lose pero- dije mientras se me escapaban unas lagrimas de mis ojos- tu no sabes lo mucho que sufrí por ti, lo mucho que me lastimo verte con tu novia, ahora ya encontré a alguien mas y se que esa persona no me dejara-

Y salí corriendo una vez mas hacia el jardín, me senté debajo del árbol y me dispuse a contemplar las nubes para poder calmarme. De un momento a otro me quede dormida, y al despertarme me encontré a Haru al lado mío.

-P-pero que haces aquí?!-

-No me iré hasta que te recupere, ya te lo dije me gustas, es mas creo que te amo y no dejare que nadie mas te tenga- dijo tomándome a la fuerza por la cintura y tratando de besarme.

Trate de zafarme pero el era muy fuerte para mi.

-Kentin ayúdame- dije susurrando

"Ken ayúdame", esa era mi voz de niña y estaba llamando al tal Ken y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de quien era Ken.

-Lyraaaaa!- dijo Kentin gritando y empujando Haru lejos de mi

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya divertido este capitulo 5 y que les haya gustado. Con la aparición de Haru las cosas se van a poner interesantes :3. Recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir con este fic que creo que ya esta tomando forma :D. Dejen reviews porfiiissss, nos vemos :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa a todos, no saben como los extrañe en todo este tiempo T_T. Lamento mucho pero mucho la tardanza para este capitulo, pero por fin (luego de haber pasado exitosamente mis exámenes ^^) aquí les traigo el muy esperado capitulo 6 de Solo Tu Lado, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo ;)**

**PD: los personajes aqui presentes a excepcion de algunos son propiedad de ChinoMiko.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Un hermoso accidente y una pasión**

-Lyraaaa!- dijo Kentin empujando a Haru lejos de mi y agarrándolo de la remera para quedar frente a frente con el- Escúchame, no se quien eres ni que diablos haces aquí, pero te advierto que si vuelves a acercarte a Lyra o a hacerle algo te las veras conmigo!- dijo para luego dejar caer a Haru en el piso.

-Ya veremos quien se quedara con Lyra, el soldadito o su amigo desde pequeños- dijo Haru mientras se levantaba del piso y tratando de incitar a Kentin a que respondiera a su amenaza- creo que en este momento yo tengo una mayor ventaja en el juego- dijo para dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante

-Ja, no me hagas reír, quien dice que yo no conozco a Lyra de pequeños- d-de pequeños?; creo que mi mente me esta haciendo una mala jugada- Sabes que, olvida lo ultimo que dije, pero si recuerda mis advertencias- dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia Haru- la próxima no tendré piedad en romperte la cara a golpes-

-Tschh, ya veremos quien ganara esta batalla- dijo Haru poniéndose en una postura de superioridad

-Creo que yo la gane hace mucho tiempo-

Dicho esto Kentin me agarro de la mano y me llevo hacia un lugar apartado de Haru para que pudiera alejarme de todo esto que estaba pasando; y les quiero asegurar de que esto ya me estaba mareando. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento.

En el camino me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, será que mis sospechas son ciertas? O es que mi imaginación me esta haciendo una broma. De cualquier manera no debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas, con el tiempo sabre la verdad y ahora lo único que importa es que me alegra que esos dos no hayan iniciado una pelea, ya que si la hubieran hecho, estarían en serios problemas con la directora y no me habría gustado ver a Kentin incluido en ella; y mucho menos verlo lastimado.

Una vez llegado a nuestro destino (que creo que es una cafetería que esta cercana al Instituto :D), Kentin y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban vacías y pedimos algo para comer ^ ^. Me agradaba mucho tener a kentin a mi lado y pasar tiempo con el, siempre a estado para mi y eso me alegraba mucho, me alegraba haberlo conocido :3

-Ke-Kentin lamento haberte metido en todo esto de Haru-

-Lyra no tienes porque pedir disculpas, tu sabes que yo siempre te voy a proteger como siempre hice- dijo eso mientras me dedicaba una calida sonrisa que me hacia sentir de una manera rara pero especial- y además, no dejare que me ganen en esta batalla, dalo por hecho-dijo eso mientras me dedicaba un guiño de su parte (muy bien creo que estoy en el punto máximo de sonrojamiento y apunto de producir una hemorragia nasal nivel Dios O/O)

-D-de acuerdo- le dije con una sonrisa tímida tratando de no verlo hacia la cara.

Luego de salvarme de una muerte cercana, nos dirigimos de vuelta al Instituto donde se encontraba una Rosa preocupada.

-Lyra se puede saber donde estabas?, se supone que al terminar las clases iríamos a tu casa- Un segundo, ya acabaron las clases?!, esto tiene que ser una broma, mis padres no estarán felices de que me haya salteado las clases -_-.

-Lo siento Rosa, ya busco mis cosas y nos vamos, de acuerdo?-

-Vale, pero apúrate-

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para agarrar mis cosas e irme, pero no sin antes despedirme de kentin

-Chau Kentin y gracias por siempre estar cuando te necesito- me incline para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero justo en ese momento Kentin se dio la vuelta y termine dándole un beso, me quede en Shock al ver que Kentin me siguió y acto seguido me agarro de la cintura para profundizar el beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces que no puede evitar seguir.

Mi primer beso era algo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo (exacto yo era toda una forever alone -_-) y tenerlo con la persona que siempre me protegía y me cuidaba era una sensación de alegría y emoción al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos me percate de que todavía Rosa me estaba espeando a la salida del Insti, así que ignorando las ganas que tenia que seguir, me separe del militar para luego quedar frente a frente con el con un sonrojo de parte de los dos.

-Ke-Kentin- dije apenada por lo que mi torpe accidente provoco- l-lo siento-

Y acto seguido me fui corriendo hacia la entrada donde Rosa me esperaba. Este día en el Instituto había sido uno de los mas raros, pero lindo, que había tenido- Ahora solo me queda irme antes de que Kentin me viera como el tomate que sangra jugo por la nariz que soy :D (Malditas hormonas XD)

-Lyra porque estas tan roja?- dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada curiosa de las que uno pone cuando sabes que tu amiga hizo algo interesante :D.

-Luego te cuento en la casa Rosa, ahora tengo que huir-

Y así fue como agarre a Rosa del brazo y salimos corriendo; o mejor dicho yo corría mientras arrastraba a Rosa por toda la ciudad :D, y al fin llegamos sanas y salvas a mi casa.

Luego de hacer pasar a Rosa y servirnos algo para tomar, le conté todo lo que me había pasado con Haru y Kentin, y obviamente le conté lo del beso accidental :3

-Lo besaste!-dijo Rosa casi tirando las cosas y me empezó a agitar como loca

-Fue un accidente- aunque estuvo lindo…reacciona Lyra no caigas en el hechizo!

-Un lindo accidente por lo que puedo notar-

-C-creo que si- me puse toda roja

-Que harás si Kentin te pide salir con el?-

-S-supongo que le diré que si-aunque con Haru acosándome creo que seria difícil estar un tiempo a solas con el sin sentir la mirada espeluznante de mi amigo sobre mi ¬¬

Aun después de todo lo ocurrido seguía queriendo a Haru, aun me preocupaba por el como siempre hice, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Yo estaba enamorada de otra persona y no del el; supongo que los roles de "quien gusta de quien" se invirtieron.

-Bueno Lyra espero que le digas que si o te matare-creo que Haru me mataría antes- pero por ahora me tengo que ir a cenar con Leigh-

-Vale Rosa, espero tu próxima visita- dije agitando la mano en forma de despedida hacia mi amiga de pelo plateado.

Pasaron las horas y me di cuenta de que se me hacia tarde para mi entrenamiento de Paintball.

-Muy bien, a jugar se dijo-

Antes de continuar les contare porque juego al Paintball :3. Desde que era una cría siempre me había gustado jugar con mis primos a la guerra; y como obviamente no podíamos usar pistolas para disimular XD (sino ya habrían muerto varios con mi experta puntería ^ ^) utilizábamos globos con pintura. Con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en mi juego preferido y, cuando me dijeron que en Londres había un equipo de eso y que entrenaban y competían, pronto se convirtió en mi deporte; o mejor dicho mi pasión. Con el tiempo me hice una experta en ello y me convertí en la capitana de mi propio equipo. Al enterarme de que me mudaría me puse a averiguar urgentemente si ese deporte se practicaba ahí, y para mi suerte así era. Me dio una lastima dejar a mi querido equipo atrás, pero les di mis ultimas palabras de aliento como capitana y me fui con la frente en alto (llorando en el interior T_T). Ahora que estaba aquí, me proponía a volver a practicar mi deporte favorito; y con algo de suerte seria capitana de nuevo :3. Y aquí termina mi hermoso relato.

Una vez llegando al campo de entrenamiento de Paintball, me encontré con una figura misteriosa.

-Holaa Lyraaaa, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

* * *

**Buenoooo aquí termina este cap 6 :3, espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan entretenido :D. Últimamente ando un poco corta de tiempo con mis actividades extra, pero no se preocupen que siempre encontrare tiempo para escribir y traerles mas capítulos como en este caso ;), mejor tarde que nunca :D.**

**Como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero reviews de su parte que me ayudan a seguir ^^. Los quiero y los veré en el próximo capitulo ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa a todos ;) aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 de Solo a tu Lado, espero que lo disfruten junto con la noticia que daré al final jajajaj (que será? XD), este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Noe :3.**

**PD: los personajes aquí presentes a excepción de algunos son propiedad de ChinoMiko**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Eventos emocionantes**

-Lyraaaa cuanto tiempo!-

-N-no puede ser?! Amaia eres tú o es un espejismo creado por mi falta de juegos- empecé a tocarme la frente en busca de fiebre XD

-Jjajajaja claro que soy yo tontita- dijo mientras me despeinaba un poco

Muy bien aprovechando este hermoso reencuentro con mi mejor amiga de Londres pasare a introducirla como es debido :D. Su nombre, como lo indica por mi reacción :3, es Amaia. Amaia es una chica de pelo castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, es un poco mas alta que yo y tiene una gran personalidad :D junto con unos pequeños hábitos de chica tímida ;). Es una chica muy apasionada por el dibujo y la música, aparte de ser gamer y otaku como yo ^^. Nos conocemos desde la primaria y, al saber que me mudaría, pensé que nunca la volvería a ver T-T. Pero ahora mis esperanzas volvieron :D, lo que me pregunto es que hace aquí? O_O

-Pe-pero que haces aquí? Jajajaj, pensé que en estos momentos estarías de pruebas- dije acomodándome un poco los pelos por la calita sorpresa de mi amiga.

-Pues te contare que no aguantaba estar lejos de ti; además que aquí se celebrara el campeonato del juego online de Naruto y como ambas hemos clasificado que mejor manera de ir que mudándome aquí contigo ^^-

-El campeonato, mierda me había olvidado ¬¬-

-Dios como te vas a poder olvidar de el, trabajamos mucho para entrar en la selección y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser las mejores :D-

Para aclararles un poco sobre esto del campeonato les contare que como soy una gamer no pude evitar el instinto de jugar al juego online de Naruto. Luego de muchos meses de batallas y entrenamiento clasifique en la selección para participar en el Campeonato; un evento en el que todo fan de Naruto y de los juegos desearía participar. En el campeonato solo participan los 100 mejores de la clasificatoria y solo 2 llegaran a la final para convertirse en el Amo Supremo \o.o/. Bueno luego de esta pequeña introducción de este gran evento del que recién me acuerdo (que memoria la mía ¬¬) sigamos :3

-Jaajajaj ya se Ami (que es su apodo); pero por ahora tengo practica de Paintball-

-Aaaa vale vale, disfruta de tu entrenamiento y afina esa puntería tuya- me dijo para luego despedirse con un abrazo

-Te veo luego Ami!-

Quien diría que mi mejor amiga vendría conmigo ^^, se me vienen a la mente todos los recuerdos que tuvimos en la primaria…

-Deja de fantasear Lyra es hora de tu entrenamiento en el campo de bata- me empezó a doler la cabeza de repente y la voz de Ken resonaba en mi memoria

_FLASBACK_

_-Lyra no estoy de acuerdo con que participes en este juego del Paintball-_

_-Se que no quieres que me lastime Ken pero es mi pasión y tu lo sabes bien-_

_-Si es así como lo quieres esta bien, pero no dejare que lo hagas sola-_

_-Eso quieres decir que estarás conmigo?-_

_-A-algo así, estaré observándote para que nada te pase-_

_-Siiii gracias Ken, yo sabia que no me dejarías sola-_

_-Tú sabes que nunca te dejare sola, siempre aunque no este físicamente te estaré cuidando-_

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

De la nada me reincorpore y logre volver a aclarar mi mente

-P-pero que esta pasando?!, pensé que este episodio de las memorias había acabado pero supongo que no es así; incluso parece que aun tengo muchas mas cosas que recordar- dije para luego entrar por fin al campo de Paintball que esperaba mucho manchar de pintura XD

Una vez dentro me emocione al poder volver a sentir ese olor característico a la pintura de este lugar, la verdad es que era muy nostálgico.

Pase a dirigirme hacia el campo de inscripción para poder llenar mi formularia y enterarme de cuando serian mis pruebas para el equipo.

-Buenos días señorita, aquí tiene su formularia para el equipo; tómese su tiempo para llenarlo que luego el entrenador hablara con todos los nuevos para decirles sobre su prueba-

-Vale muchas gracias ^^- pase a sentarme en una banca cerca del lugar y empecé a llenar la hoja. Luego de unos minutos la termine y, al dirigirme hacia la zona de entrenamiento para poder ver como jugaban :3, me di cuenta que era la única chica que se había presentado para las pruebas del equipo -_-'

Luego de que todos entregáramos los formularias el entrenador nos llamo para poder empezar con las pruebas :D

-Muy bien señores y señorita (me siento rara jejeje e.e), espero que estén preparados para la prueba que se realizara dentro de 2 días para probar si son capaces de entrar a este equipo de elite en el Paintball. Ahora pasare a introducirles a los miembros del equipo- dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia los integrantes- Capitán actual del equipo Ethan Blanc (un chico alto y rubio con unos ojos morados encantadores :3), integrantes del grupo: Sasha Roux (una chica de pelo moreno con una apariencia de chica ruda ), Felix Morel (parecía ser el mas grande del grupo, poseía unos ojos verdes esmeralda y una cabellera azul O/O) y Axel Braud (pareciese ser el mas tímido del grupo de guerreros, junto con unos ojos azules y una melena verde?!). Este es el equipo esperando a su nuevo miembro, no tengan miedo y sean valientes-

-Si señor!- parecemos el ejercito XD

Una vez acabado el discurso tan motivador de nuestro entrenador me dirigí hacia el parque para poder despejarme un poco y pensar en todo lo que necesitaba organizar.

1_Pruebas de Paintball en 2 días, necesitaba estar preparada

2_Campeonato de Naruto en creo 1 semana, también tengo que dar todo de mi en ello

3_Tareas del Insti atrasadas ¬¬

Y creo que eso es todo, esperemos .

Cuando casi me estaba por dormir en la banca una mano en mi espalda me despertó de un sobresalto

-Jjajajaj Lyra tendrías que dejar de quedarte dormida en lugares públicos-

-Ami me mataste de un susto -_- -

-Perdón Lyra no fue mi intención ;)-

-Jajajja vale, ahora que estamos tranquilas hay un tema tuyo del cual me olvide y te quiero preguntar-

-Si?-

-Como vas con el chico que jugaban juntos online en Naruto?-

-Emmm supongo que lo conoceré en el campeonato, y además creo que….-

-Que…..-

-Que me gusta- OMG Amaia enamorada?!, quien habrá sido el suertudo?- Y me dijo su nombre de verdad :3-

-En serio?!, y cual es?-

-Su nombre es…..-

* * *

**Buenoooo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo 7 :3. Como dije al principio la noticia es que junto con mi amiga ShizukiMei1478 hemos decidido crear una pagina en Facebook para que mas personas lean nuestros fics de corazón de melón; las invito a unirse a nuestra pagina que se llama "Fanfics de Corazón de Melón" y para que se ubiquen mas aparece una foto de la sucrette con Armin en la obra de Alicia :3 y aparte que también están publicados partes de nuestros fics :D. Espero que se unan y que disfruten de nuestra pagina así podamos crecer en comunidad :3. Las espero en el próximo capitulo y recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir con esta historia, dejen riviews porfiissss ;).**


End file.
